


Challah Bread

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Challah Bread, Comforting GHC, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Emotional Cyrus, Funeral Service, Jonan Beck, Shiva - Freeform, Supportive TJ, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, TJ does nice things, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Following the memorial for his grandmother, Cyrus invites his close friends to his house to sit Shiva with him. Among those friends are Buffy, Andi, Jonah...and the newest member of the group TJ. With TJ not attending school over the last several days, Cyrus doesn’t have hope that he’ll show up. However, TJ shows up, and has a surprise that takes everyone by surprise. Will TJ’s thoughtful gesture be enough to cheer Cyrus up?





	Challah Bread

Cyrus was currently sat on the living room couch with Buffy, Andi, and Jonah...telling them stories about his grandmother. He had invited them to the Shiva in honor of her. He’d also invited TJ...who hadn’t shown up yet. Cyrus was starting to grow concerned that TJ wouldn’t show. I mean...he hadn’t been at school the last few days.

“So...did you invite TJ?” Buffy asks. Cyrus nods, trying his best not to frown at the mention of his best friend’s name.

“Of course I did. He just...hasn’t shown up yet.” Cyrus explains. 

“Well...I’m sure he will.” Andi reassures Cyrus. Cyrus shrugs.

“I agree with Andi...there is no way that TJ wouldn’t come. He’s always there to support you...I doubt this time would be any different.” Jonah explains, and Cyrus manages a small smile at that.

“Woah...since when do you have TJ’s back?” Buffy asks, raising an eyebrow. Jonah laughs.

“Well...since he apologized to me for everything that happened between us. I know you still are apprehensive about Cyrus being his friend...but he really has changed, Buffy. It may surprise you...but it’s true.” Jonah explains. Cyrus nearly bursts into happy tears upon hearing Jonah say that.

He is still so happy that his two absolute favorite people are now getting along.

“Plus...he does really care about Cyrus...and even I can’t deny that.” Andi adds. Buffy appears to be in deep thought...shrugging.

“I mean...I’ll have to see for myself. Since I’m the only one who hasn’t jumped onto the “TJ Kippen” bandwagon yet.” Buffy says, and Cyrus rolls his eyes.

A knock at the door interrupts their conversation. Cyrus jumps up from his seat, hurrying to answer the door.

Cyrus opens the door, eyes filling with immediate relief when he sees who’s standing on the other side. 

TJ. An extremely out-of-breath and completely disheveled TJ...but nonetheless, it’s TJ.

Cyrus smiles.

“TJ...you came.” He breathes out, and TJ nods...still trying to catch his breath.

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. I’m sorry I’m late...I was rushing around frantically.” TJ says apologetically. Cyrus shakes his head.

“No need to apologize. You came...that’s all that matters.” Cyrus replies. TJ smiles.

Cyrus opens the door, gesturing for TJ to come in. TJ shakes his head, placing the bag in his arms on the ground.

“Hold on...I didn’t wash my hands yet.” TJ breathes out, leaning down to dip his hands into the pot of water on the porch.

Cyrus raises an eyebrow. How did TJ know about the tradition of washing your hands before entering the household of the Shiva? 

Cyrus watches as TJ dries off his hands, collecting his bag off the ground and standing back up.

“Okay...now I’m ready to come in.” TJ says, running a hand through his hair. Cyrus smiles, holding the door open to allow TJ to walk in.

Cyrus closes the door...leading TJ to the living room to join the others.

“Well...well...look who decided to show up...” Buffy teases. Jonah stands up, walking over to TJ with a smile.

“TJ Kippen...my man. How are you doing?” Jonah asks, offering his hand. TJ shifts his bag into one arm, pulling Jonah into a bro hug.

“Good. Exhausted...but good.” TJ replies, offering Jonah a smile.

“Buffy...Andi.” TJ greets them with a smile. Andi waves.

“What’s in the bag?” Buffy questions, gesturing to the bag in TJ’s arm. Cyrus looks down at the bag...raising an eyebrow quizzically. He’d nearly forgotten TJ had been carrying a bag.

“Oh...right. I almost forgot!” TJ exclaims, unwrapping the bag to reveal a braided loaf of bread.

Cyrus’ eyes widen. Buffy snorts, and everyone turns around to look at her.

“You brought bread?” Buffy questions. TJ rolls his eyes.

“It’s not normal bread, Buffy. This bread is actually called Challah bread. It’s a part of Jewish Tradition.” TJ explains, and Cyrus’ jaw hangs.

How did TJ know about all of this?

“What’s Challah Bread?” Andi questions curiously. Cyrus opens his mouth to explain, but TJ beats him to it.

“Challah bread is a traditional Jewish Bread...it has large symbolism in Judaism. Basically...it is meant to bring joy and happiness.” TJ explains with a smile. Jonah and Andi grin at TJ...and Buffy looks...surprised?

TJ turns to Cyrus...who is still staring at TJ with wide eyes. TJ offers him a soft smile, placing the Challah bread into Cyrus’ hands. Cyrus looks down at the bread, looking back at TJ with a teary eyes.

“How did you...” Cyrus questions, voice fading off. TJ smiles.

“I might have spent the last few days researching Jewish Traditions surrounding the Shiva.” TJ admits, looking down at the ground with a blush.

“TJ...I can’t believe you did all of that for me. Thank you.” Cyrus whispers. TJ shrugs.

“I’d do anything to make you happy, Underdog....Plus, what better way to offer comfort and support than this?” TJ confesses, making Cyrus blush.

“I-I’m going to bring this to the kitchen. My parents are going to be so thrilled...this is their favorite!” Cyrus exclaims, quickly making his way into the kitchen.

“So...is that why you haven’t been in school for the last few days?” Buffy asks. TJ turns to look at the three shocked faces in front of him. He shrugs.

“Yeah...Well mostly. When Cyrus told me about his grandmother...I wanted to be there for him, but I would’ve been crushed to see him so upset. I didn’t know much about Jewish Traditions...but I wanted to do something special to make him happy.” TJ explains with a smile. Buffy raises an eyebrow.

“I’m...completely shocked right now. I feel like I’m talking to a completely different person.” Buffy admits. TJ mockingly glares at her.

“So, wait. Where did you find that bread?” Andi questions.

“I didn’t find it...I made it myself. Well...I had SOME help. But, I figured it would be more special if it was handmade...So, I followed a recipe.” TJ explains. 

Andi, Jonah, and Buffy all look at each other, smiles growing on their faces.

“Awh!” They all say at the same time. TJ blushes, looking around the room to avoid their eyes.

“TJ...you made that yourself?” Cyrus’ voice whispers from behind him. TJ eyes widen, slowly turning to look at Cyrus.

TJ nods.

“Yeah. The recipe wasn’t too complicated...I hope that you like it, I just wanted to do some-“ TJ rambles on, being interrupted by Cyrus wrapping himself around TJ’s waist...pulling him into an embrace.

TJ is jerked back in surprise at the gesture, immediately wrapping his arms around Cyrus tightly.

TJ’s eyes widen when he hears a sob.

“Cyrus...why are you crying? Don’t cry...I wanted to make you happy.” TJ whispers with a frown.

Cyrus looks up at TJ, shaking his head.

“These are happy tears. You made me more than happy, TJ. Nobody has even done anything like this for me.” Cyrus admits. TJ reaches forward to wipe a tear from Cyrus’ eye.

“Well...my goal was to make you happy. I’d say I succeeded.” TJ smiles. Cyrus grins at him, wrapping his arms around TJ’s waist again.

TJ smiles softly, resting his chin on top of Cyrus’ head.

Andi, Buffy and Jonah all look at each other with knowing looks.

“TJ is so into Cyrus.” Jonah whispers. Andi and Buffy nod in agreement, smiling at the pair.


End file.
